Regards
by Phloeme
Summary: Quand on sait ce que peut provoquer un seul regard, on ne peut qu'imaginer ce que l'ensemble de regards qu'on reçoit peut faire. Slash Hermione Ginny.


**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: - A tous les lesbiennes, gays, et trans. A tous ceux qui ont qui se cherchent encore. A tous ceux qui nous aident. Car les choses n'ont pas fini d'être injustes. Mais aussi à ma compagne, qui a le courage de me lire.  
- Pour que l'histoire soit possible, Hermione et co font leur septième année avec ceux qui étaient en sixième année durant le tome sept.

* * *

Furtifs

Je t'ai vue. Et là, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible. Nous étions toutes les deux des filles. Nous ne pouvions pas nous aimer. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas cessé de te regarder. Furtivement. Ne voulant pas te blesser et te perdre, toi, mon amie de longue date, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai tout fait pour taire mes sentiments. En vain.

Hilares

Ce sont mes amis qui sont venus à moi en se marrant, avec leurs regards hilares. Leur bonne blague ? Toi qui semblait m'aimer. Ridicule pour eux : deux femmes ne peuvent pas s'aimer, ce n'est que du fantasme. Et puis je n'étais pas une gouine. J'ai rigolé moi-aussi et acquiescé. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas une gouine. Et pourtant je t'ai vue triste quand tu as entendu ma réponse, et j'en ai eu mal. Je t'ai fait un signe pour que l'on se trouve, loin d'eux.

Timides

Derrière le grand escalier, je t'ai attendue. Nerveusement. Puis tu es apparue. Tel un ange à la chevelure flamboyante. Et moi, Hermione, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder mes mains, les voir se tordre. Je fis de très grands efforts pour te regarder, pour mieux repiquer du nez. Je t'ai tout avoué : mon amour pour toi, mon attitude lâche devant les garçons, le fait que je rêvais de toi toutes les nuits, mon envie d'être avec toi. Tu m'as relevé délicatement la tête. Tu étais toute rouge et ton regard était vraiment timide. Te voyant ainsi, je n'ai plus eu qu'une seule idée : t'embrasser. Je me suis rapprochée. Toi aussi je crois. En tout cas, nos lèvres se sont rencontrées vraiment vite. Mais pas longtemps. La sensation était bizarre. Comme un coup électrique. Je me suis excusée, et je suis partie en courant et en pleurant.

Heureux

Tu m'as retrouvée dans les toilettes du deuxième. Avec Mimi Geignard, nous tentions d'inonder les lieux avec nos larmes. Pourtant, tu t'es approchée calmement de moi. Tu m'as prise la tête pour la deuxième fois de la journée, tu as séché mes larmes et tu m'as embrassée. Timidement, puis fougueusement. Quand tu t'es éloignée, j'ai pu voir que ton regard était heureux. J'imagine que le mien l'était aussi.

Aventureux

Bien vite, nous ne nous sommes plus contentées de chastes baisers. La première fois ne fut pas si géniale que ça. Ni la suivante. Ni celle d'après. Et encore après, et encore, et encore. Mais nous étions accros l'une à l'autre, et nous avions du plaisir. Et à chaque fois, tu posais sur moi un regard aventureux, qui recherchait quelque chose sur mon corps. Qui l'apprenait. Petit à petit, nous montions vers ce fameux septième ciel. Petit à petit, nous apprenions à décrypter les réactions de celle qui était devenue une partenaire.

Secrets

Mais tout cela devait se faire en secret. Nous n'étions jamais ensemble. Nous ne nous tenions jamais la main. Jamais un petit baiser au croisement d'un couloir. Rien. Alors, quand nous en avions marre, quand on était trop en manque de l'autre, ou que le monde nous énervait avec ses couples normaux, nous nous lancions notre regard secret qui signifiait juste une chose : je t'aime. Et nous nous retrouvions dans la Salle sur Demande pour un soir ou une nuit. Juste collées l'une à l'autre, ou bien plus. Mais personne ne devait savoir la signification de ce regard.

Gourmands

Je détestais les repas où il y avait de la glace comme dessert. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ça, au contraire, mais parce que tu la mangeais ni trop lentement, ni trop rapidement. Mais surtout, en la léchant sensuellement. Même lorsque ce n'était pas un cône, tu léchais les portions données par ta cuillère. Moi qui avais l'habitude de la croquer, ça me parut bizarre la première fois. Mais à chaque fois que tu le faisais, Ron surveillait tous les garçons. Ces derniers prenaient bien soin de regarder ailleurs, histoire de se contrôler. Mais moi, j'étais hypnotisée par ce va-et-vient. Ni trop rapide, pour ne pas te geler la langue, ni trop lente, pour ne pas laisser la glace fondre. Et moi, je ne voyais pas une Ginny mangeant sa glace, je voyais mon amante, entre mes jambes, qui me donnait énormément de plaisir avec ce même mouvement, cette même danse incessante de la langue.

Honteux

Nous avions honte ce jour-là. La McGo nous a pris en flagrant délit de... de quoi déjà ? Un micro baiser à peine effleuré ? Sûrement. Mais je me souviens encore de ce regard que je voyais grâce à une vitre. Une jeune femme de dix-huit ans qui se comportait devant un professeur comme une fillette de onze ans. Une grande brune qui essaye de se faire toute petite. Mais surtout, cet être qui avait un regard tellement honteux devant ce qu'il était. Oui, j'ai eu honte. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce que j'étais vraiment, si ce n'était pas un simple passage à vide et si je n'allais pas repartir vers ton frère. Je me souviens juste que durant les trois heures de colle, je n'ai fait que penser à toi. Toi qui étais à l'autre bout du château. Je voulais me précipiter vers toi, m'excuser et vivre avec toi une nuit de débauche absolue. Mais je devais récurer les chaudrons, et promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Dégoûts

Ce regard de dégoût, je le croisais tous les matins depuis cette affaire. Ce regard, c'est mon reflet qui me le lançait. Mais aussi les autres élèves. Car bien sûr maintenant, tout le monde le savait. Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley étaient sorties ensemble. Mais moi je me regardais avec dégoût car je t'avais trahie. Je m'étais trahie. Je sortais avec Ron. Il m'énervait et ne me plaisait pas. Je ne ressentais rien pour lui et je ne faisais que simuler pour ne pas le blesser. Toi, tu étais partie avec Harry. Tu semblais heureuse. Moi, je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans la dépression.

Espoir

Il n'y a que Georges qui ne s'est pas moqué de moi. Je l'ai croisé au Pré-au-Lard, lors d'un week-end pas très loin de Pâques. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour être au courant, sûrement un coup de Ron, mais il m'a soutenue. J'ai appris que Fred et Lee avaient été ensemble. Mais eux aussi, officieusement. Ses yeux pétillaient d'espoir quand il m'a raconté que l'avenir serait meilleur pour tous les gays et lesbiennes. Il en était tellement convaincu. Je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que maintenant. J'ai acquiescé et espéré moi aussi.

Haineux

Nous avons craqué juste avant la fin de l'année. Je n'en pouvais plus de ton frère. Toute l'école était au courant à cause de mes cris. J'ai craqué la première. Mais tu as suivi de près. Plus calmement. Tu as juste dit à Harry que c'était fini, et ça l'était. Il n'a rien dit pour te retenir, lui. Ron a continué à me harceler jusqu'à la fin pour que l'on se remette ensemble. Mais c'était sans espoir. Puisqu'il nous restait juste une petite semaine, nous avions décidé de faire un coup d'éclat. Oui, pendant cette dernière semaine de notre dernière année, nous avions décidé de faire tout ce qui était interdit pour nous. Nous nous sommes tenues par la main, nous nous sommes embrassées devant tout le monde, nous nous sommes dit des petits mots. Ton frère est tombé en syncope dès onze heure, le lundi. On ne nous a rien dit. Mais, dès la fin de l'année prononcée, nous nous sommes faites arrêter pour des motifs futiles. Sentence : l'exil. Nous étions bannies. Pendant cette semaine, pendant le "procès" et pendant la destruction de nos baguettes, nous n'avons croisé que des regard haineux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?

Rejet

Nous sommes restées quand même ensemble. Je t'ai menée jusqu'à chez mes parents. Je leur ai expliqué le problème, et posé une simple question : peut-on vivre chez eux le temps de trouver un appartement qu'on pourra louer avec l'argent de notre travail ? Je regardais mon père pendant que je posais cette question. Tu m'as prise la main et proposé d'y aller, en t'excusant au près de mes parents pour le dérangement. Je ne comprenais plus, puis j'ai regardé. Mon père qui me tournait le dos en serrant ses poings, et ma mère qui pleurait silencieusement. Elle avait pris, je ne sais quand, une photo de moi bébé et pleuré dessus, se lamentant de ce trésor qu'elle avait perdu à tout jamais. J'ai à peine eu le temps de rajouter un mot, que mon père a explosé. Sa fureur était telle, que les murs en ont tremblé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il nous a mises à la porte avec une poignée de livres sterling. Ma mère ne se donnait même plus la peine de taire ses pleurs.

Curieux

Tu semblais curieuse de tout. Tu ne connaissais pas vraiment le monde moldu. Alors je t'expliquais patiemment comment les moldus vivaient, comment ils faisaient sans la magie. Mais je savais qu'on allait avoir un gros problème : sans habitation, nous n'allions pas avoir de travail, sans travail, nous n'allions pas avoir un endroit où dormir au chaud, et manger. Et nous n'avions pas assez pour louer un petit studio sans confort, ni même une chambre dans un motel. Alors, avec tout ce que nous avions, nous avons loué une boîte postale, et nous nous sommes présentées à différents boulots avec l'adresse de cette boîte. Quelqu'un a bien voulu te prendre dans un fast-food pour l'été. Moi, un homme m'a prise comme femme à tout faire chez lui. Il a même bien voulu nous loger. Nous avons accepté les jobs et le logement, et la décision que tu poursuives tes études, mais du côté moldu, fut prise. Je devais travailler pour nous deux quand l'année scolaire aurait commencé.

Soumissions

Tu avais repris les cours. Tu étais un peu perdue, mais je t'aidais. Tu t'en voulais de continuer d'étudier sans travailler, alors que moi, je trimais, mais je te rassurais. Je bénissais tous ces jours où je pouvais être avec toi, parce que je t'aimais. J'étais vraiment reconnaissante envers mon employeur pour ce qu'il faisait pour nous malgré la situation. Cependant, tout n'était pas rose entre lui et moi. Une petite pic par-ci ("Toujours aussi gouine aujourd'hui ?"), une petite remarque par-là ("Savez-vous qu'en Afrique du Sud, on pratique le viol curatif sur les lesbiennes ?"). Ça avait le don de m'énerver. Mais je passais outre et j'allais balayer ailleurs, dans une autre salle de sa grand maison. Puis vinrent les exigences, les faveurs, et le chantage. J'ai toujours refusé. Alors les menaces sont apparues. Avec son regard qui me hurlait que je devais me soumettre. Car je lui devais tout selon lui. Je devais le dédommager bien plus qu'en travaillant, je devais le payer avec mon corps. Je refusais en bloc, il s'est calmé et s'est excusé. Je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas te blesser. Et puis tu avais pas mal de travail.

Bestiaux

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu te cacher la suite. Je te l'ai racontée en pleurs, humiliée. Alors que je revenais des courses que je faisais pour notre logeur, j'ai croisé dans une petite rue quatre hommes. Avec leur regards bestiaux, j'ai su que j'allais avoir des problèmes. Ils se sont approchés de moi, m'ont agrippée et insultée. J'ai tenté de me défendre, et c'est là que le plus grand m'a giflé. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Les trois autres ont bien rigolé. Puis ils ont détruit mes vêtements et m'ont violée. Brutalement. Avec des blagues gores, comme si de rien n'était. Avec les provisions, car pour eux, il était important de prendre des fruits et des légumes tous les jours. En me tabassant, le sang, c'est tellement beau quand ça se mélange avec les larmes et la sueur. Puis, une fois que tout fut fini, ils m'ont laissée pour morte. Je suis rentrée je ne sais trop comment. J'avais mal, et je voyais de moins en moins. Je suis tombée dans les bras de mon cher employeur qui m'a soignée comme il a pu. Me consolant, me préparant à manger et me donnant à boire. Le bel hypocrite. Je savais que c'était lui qui a envoyé ces quatre hommes.

Indifférents

Tu m'as conduite le lendemain matin au commissariat. Tu m'as obligée à raconter de nouveau l'épisode de la veille. Je ne voyais plus grand chose, ayant les deux yeux au beurre noir. J'avais mal aux côtes, et l'une de mes chevilles avait triplé de volume durant la nuit. J'étais couverte d'ecchymoses et de blessures, et pourtant, je n'ai eu droit qu'à des regards indifférents. Je savais que ce dossier serait classé sans suite. Parce que je suis une femme qui aime une autre femme ? Je ne sais pas, mais rien n'était réglé, et je devais continuer à vivre et travailler chez mon violeur. Car oui, c'est lui qui m'a violée à travers ces étrangers. Mais de ça, je ne t'ai rien dit. J'avais trop honte.

Désirs

Les jours sont passées, je me remettais de mes blessures physiques. J'ai dû recommencer à travailler. À côté de lui. J'en avais la chair de poule, mais je te le cachais. Il augmentait exprès le chauffage pour que j'enlève mon pull d'hiver et qu'il puisse me mater. Je le vis souvent, ce regard rempli de désir, posé sur moi. Quand il me fit comprendre qu'il me voulait et que si je refusais, je serais de nouveau agressée dans la rue, je cédai. Je me fis violer pour la deuxième fois, dans le salon, sur le canapé. Là encore je me tus. La fois suivante fut dans la salle de bain, celle d'après dans son bureau, puis dans la cuisine. Mais la fois qui était la plus humiliante pour moi fut quand il m'obligea à le faire dans notre lit. Il m'installa le ventre contre le matelas, sur ta place. Il me prit violemment sans préparation. J'eus mal. Très mal. Mais, il recommença. Avec son regard qui désirait encore voir ce corps se tordre de douleur face aux brûlures et aux pincements.

Vide

Ce soir-là, tu m'as retrouvée le regard totalement vide. Je m'étais repliée sur moi, dans un petit coin de notre chambre, face à notre lit. Quand tu m'as demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'ai fait que pleurer. Pleurer comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Puis, épuisée, je me suis endormie. Mais je savais que tu ne lâcherais pas l'affaire tant que tu n'aurais pas tes réponses. Un peu comme mes cauchemars qui ne me quittaient plus. Mais le lendemain, tu n'as pas eu plus de succès. J'étais dans un autre monde. Un monde plus rose. Un monde où tous sont égaux, où on est libre d'aimer qui on veut, sans reproche. Un monde où la justice s'exerce équitablement. Un monde enfin, où l'on peut dire qu'on aime une personne du même sexe fièrement. Une utopie. Mais dans le monde réel, tu as décidé de veiller sur moi, car ce regard vide te glaçait le sang.

Horreur

Ce regard d'horreur, je crois que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Enfin, "je", tout est relatif. Oui, ce regard d'horreur que tu avais quand tu m'as vue. Tu n'étais partie que pour me chercher à manger, mais la nourriture était devenue inutile à présent. Et tu l'as compris à la mare de sang qui m'entourait et au fait que j'étais juste au-dessus de mon corps. Un fantôme. Tu as hurlé, supplié, questionné. J'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras pour m'excuser, mais je n'ai fait que passer à travers toi. Tous ces cris ont rameuté mon cher ex-employeur. Il fut horrifié lui aussi. Il a tenu à m'offrir une belle cérémonie pour mon inhumation, et à te payer la fin de ta scolarité. Il avait trop peur que tu racontes tout à la police, où que cette dernière découvre tout durant l'enquête. Mais tu n'étais au courant de rien, et il n'y a pas eu d'enquête. Moi, je me suis faite discrète.

Acier

Durant la mise en terre, tu avais ce regard d'acier qui clame : vous voyez, vous me l'avez prise, mais ma vengeance sera terrible. Les années ont passé et tu es devenue avocate, l'une des plus terrible. Tu as aussi fondé une association pour que les homosexuels, bisexuels et les transsexuels puissent être protégés. S'ils ont un problème, il n'ont qu'à voir ton association. Avec une poignée d'autres avocats, vous les défendez, vous forcez les procédures. Votre slogan : pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais. On vous a pris pour des fous, vous leur avez montré que vous étiez bien pire, vous étiez des avocats. Je crois que le plus grand coup d'éclat fut quand tu as interrogé un des tes collègues qui était gay, mais qui avait un physique qui aurait fait dire à tout le monde : lui c'est un hétéro, un pur, un dur. Et tout ça pour faire tomber les clichés que la partie adverse utilisait. Tu t'es même utilisée, toi la féminité même. Tu les as démolis. Mais tu avais toujours ce regard d'acier.

Étincelle

Moi, je suis restée dans le cimetière. On se parle de temps en temps, quand tu passes. La douleur s'estompe petit-à-petit, et je crois, à moins que j'espère, que tu m'as pardonnée. Il y a parfois des gens, qui sont comme ce que j'étais, qui se déplacent dans le cimetière. Ils sont devenus dépressifs à cause du rejet, de ces regards que l'on a subis nous aussi. Alors, pour que l'histoire ne recommence pas, je me fais leur conscience. Je leur parle discrètement et je les redirige vers toi. Bien souvent, je ne les revois plus, ou alors, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ont de nouveau cette petite étincelle qu'ont les gens heureux dans leur regard. Et puis ce fut l'été 2012. Tu m'as appris qu'une victoire allait se faire chez nos voisins les français. Tu étais tellement contente. Leur nouveau président allait ouvrir le mariage pour tous les couples. Il l'avait promis et un début de loi a commencé à voir le jour. Le même jour, une autre victoire fut emportée. Mes parents sont venus voir ma tombe, pour la première fois depuis 14 ans. Tu étais encore là. Ils se sont excusés. Ils regrettent tant leur geste d'autrefois. Malgré leur âge, ils sont près à tout pour se faire pardonner. Ils t'ont même proposé de travailler dans ton association, pour que ce qui m'est arrivé n'arrive plus jamais.


End file.
